


please forgive me for whatever i do when i don't remember you

by loveliza



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Eye for an Eye, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza





	please forgive me for whatever i do when i don't remember you

Heavy breathing and clammy hands pressed against stark walls. Adrien staggers down the halls, his soft groans echoing farther than he would have liked. 

_What. . . . what’s happening? Where am I?_

He feels fingers pressing against his eyes, taking far too long to register them as his own. His heart is pounding in his ears, the roaring of waves overlapping, and he can vaguely hear someone saying his name but it hardly matters in the gist of things; especially after what he just found out.

It’s this thought that perks him up. _What he found out?_ His dad. Something with his dad. He lets out a pained moan, something cool and sleek holding his face.

It almost feels like claws. Odd.

~~chat noir~~

Something twitches on his head and he is reminded of his ears as Chat. He thinks his lips are moving, but he can’t hear what he’s saying over the rushing tides: _don’t worry chat blanc you’ll have answers soon just get her miraculous_

~~wake up~~

hELp laDybUg ruN

He smells blood. He doesn’t understand. He hears whispers of trust and answers but he doesn’t understand; he can barely hear over the static anyways, so it can’t be that important.

There’s an image. Of a girl. It’s blurry but her smile shines, but then it’s distorted. She’s frowning, yelling, lips screaming frantically, he s _ees her tears glistening horror in her blue eyes splotchy cheeks hidden behind her mask why is she crying ladybug—_

And his arms move ( _why? he doesn’t know_ ) to his ears, squeezing them. He doesn’t register the pain. His chest heaves, aches, as though he was screaming but he’d think that he would hear it, no?

There’s words.

_let me help you_

_i’ll take your pain away_

_just say these words_

_do these things_

_you’ll be happy_

 

Okay, he nods. The pain fades to static in his ears, and it’s as though nothing happened.

_do not fret chat blanc_

_let her know_

_i am coming_

He thinks he tells the girl. He can’t tell. The static is getting louder. His chest heaves.

_wHatS haPpeNing d A D mom laDybUg—_

It cuts to white, and then he sees again. The blindfold is gone; his senses are back. He’s… _why is he Chat? When did that happen?_

“Chat Noir,” a gasp. A dark chuckle. He looks up, eyes wide and confused. “You’re _alive_?”

She’s red spandex and blue eyes and a mess, but he could care less, not now. ( _not now? what’s happening?_ ) and it all floods back, washing over him; the fear, the anger, the _hate_.

“You. . . _Dad_?” He breathes out and a thin smile spreads, the man in question stepping out of the shadows. He’s purple and silver and grandeur but he could care less. Not now ( _not Him_ ).

“ _Dad_?” Ladybug all but screeches at him. He doesn’t respond, wary eyes locked on Hawkmoth.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and his face looks aged in a way it never has ( _or maybe you just never noticed because you’re a horrible son—_ ). “It’ll be painless.”

“She wouldn’t want this,” he blurts, words panicked and hurried. “Mom— you can't do this, she’ll hate you.”

“But she’ll be alive,” he whispers back, and his voice is stern in a way that Adrien is all too familiar with. “That is that.”

A sob claws its way out. “Dad, _no_ , please.”

Ladybug’s frantic calls are ignored. Her presence is gone, _erased_ , from his mind.

“It has to be done, Adrien!” This is what he remembers; the yelling, the arguing. Gabriel Agreste does not care. “I lost her, and I’m getting her back!”

“But I’m you’re son! I'm alive and she’s dead, why don’t you love me!”

“It doesn’t matter when she’s gone!”

the static crinkles.

His ears are flat against his head. His mind is spinning, desperate hands clawing at his knuckles, the smell of cologne and bread mixing together.

A scream. A thud. Black dots in his vision. ( _what.. where is he?_ )

His vision flickers; blurred to frightened blue eyes. Blurred to dark red on pale skin. Blurred to red spandex caught on his claws. Blurred to moving lips. Faster. Blurred. Hair ties. Blurred. Yoyo. Blurred. Ladybug.

whispers in his ears, static.

_do as i say_

_chat blanc_

_you can save your mother_

_mOtheR_

_M O T H E R_

_“WAKE UP!”_

His hand is hovering over her fallen form, black spores dancing at his fingertips. _s t a t i c_

_kill her_

_take the miraculous_

_save your mother_

_mothe—_

.

.

.

.

don’t worry, she whispers. grass eyes. blonde hair. perfume. _he’s enveloped in warmth, and his mind goes fuzzy._

.

.

.

.

“CHAT, NO”

_“. . . Don’t do this.”_

 

He lifts his hand to his chest and the world seems

t  
   o

       f  
  a  
      d  
  e  
  


   t  
        o

     

              d  
                  u  
                      s  
                          t  
                               .  
                                     .  
                                              .  
                                                         .  
                                                                  “ h i m o m. “

 

_( And I know you're going to need me here with you but I'm losing myself, and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too )_


End file.
